


Real Adventures [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Jonny Quest
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief interlude between Race and Dr. Quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Adventures [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Real Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90629) by [tears_of_nienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tears_of_nienna/pseuds/tears_of_nienna). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/Real%20Adventures.mp3) | **Size:** 1MB | **Duration:** 0:56min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> And with this, I kick my childhood in the shins a leave it crying in a corner. It's not that I didn't ship it - I always did! But it's kind of like walking in on your parents...


End file.
